


Naughty or Nice

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: December 1994. Christmas can be such a stressful time..





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly dreamed up by my wandering imagination of Hillary dressed up in a certain outfit, combined with something I was reading about the stresses of 1994 and deciding that they both needed to relieve a little bit of that tension in order to fully embrace the festive season... 
> 
> So...Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays guys, reading all the amazing stories here and sharing mine has definitely made this year a lot more bearable so thank you for that and please do let me know what you think! X

Hillary finally reached the end of the page she was checking over and placed the papers down on her desk with a weary sigh. It had not been an easy couple of weeks. In fact, it had not been an easy year altogether. Ever since the disastrous results of the midterms on top of the failure of healthcare reform and a controversial budget, morale in the West Wing was at an all time low, and nobody was feeling the weight of that tension more than the President and First Lady.  
  
Officially, the White House was adorned with twinkle lights and garlands and festive Christmas trees in every corner; a comforting glow of red and green and gold wherever you went and no shortage of delicious smelling seasonal recipes being whipped up in the kitchens. But up in the residence, Christmas spirit was in scarce supply, and despite both Bill and Hillary’s determined efforts to put on a happy face for Chelsea’s sake there was still a lingering sense of gloom that just wouldn’t seem to shift.  
  
Hillary hated to see Bill so weighed down and being pulled in so many different directions, particularly when she felt so much personal responsibility for contributing to some of that burden with her healthcare reform efforts. But so far all of her attempts to lift her husband’s spirits hadn’t amounted to much. It certainly wasn’t helping matters that they were both so busy, and with the addition of all the seasonal events hosted by the White House their packed schedules often meant that recently they hardly had any time to spend together besides an exhausted rundown of the days events last thing at night and a brief hurried conversation as they got ready first thing in the morning.    
  
Desperately needing to clear her head, Hillary pushed her chair back and left her desk for a walk in the hope that a change of scenery would help her unwind from the pressures and intensity of the office. Her cream colored heels clicked against the floor as she made her way down the corridor, and the faint buzz of conversations taking place in various rooms grew ever closer until one loud exasperated voice caught her attention above the rest.  
  
“For gods sake how difficult is it not to screw just one simple thing up!“  
  
A young woman who’s frustration was evident scurried from the room to Hillary’s right and Hillary peered in curiously to find another member of staff despairing over a large box with her head in her hands. Recognizing the familiar high levels of stress all too well and figuring that assisting with somebody else's troubles would be a welcome distraction from her own, Hillary sympathized with the woman and inquired whether there was anything she could do to help.  
  
“Oh no, no that’s very kind Mrs Clinton though thank you, it’s just a delivery mix up that’s all. Nothing to worry about!” The woman seemed slightly embarrassed which only sparked Hillary’s curiosity further.  
  
“What kind of mix up?”  
  
“Just, erm, we’ve been sent the wrong costumes for the lighting of the Christmas tree. Nothing of consequence I assure you we’ll have it sorted in no time!”  
  
At that moment the telephone rang, and while the woman was distracted with the call Hillary stole a quick glance at the contents of the box which she had been doing her utmost to conceal from the First Lady, who instantly realized what the problem was. Rather than the the usual traditional Santa costumes, with the familiar padding and friendly white curly beards…instead the box was filled with a bunch of considerably more racy Santa style dresses, along with a selection of stockings and tall leather boots.  
  
Hillary licked her lips and tried to hide the sparkle in her eyes as an idea flashed through her mind. _Well that would certainly be one way to get us into the Christmas spirit._ A spontaneous plan quickly forming, she patiently waited for the woman to finish her phone call and smiled warmly once she replaced the receiver.  
  
“I do apologize Mrs Clinton but I’m going to have to excuse myself, there’s something I have to attend to in the East Room.”  
  
“Oh of course, please don’t let me keep you!” Hillary replied brightly before accompanying her out of the room with a seemingly innocent smile. The two women parted company but Hillary continued to linger by the door. She pretended to read something until she was sure she was out of sight, then quickly darted back into the room and pulled out one of the little outfits with an undeniable smirk on her face before hurrying back down the corridor.

_____________________________

  
Slipping into the residence and closing the bedroom door firmly behind her, Hillary threw her newly acquired garments onto the bed and glanced at the clock to do a quick calculation of exactly how much time she had before her absence downstairs would be officially noticed. It was nearing 7pm, and so the day was already winding down to a close. All of her scheduled events and meetings were thankfully behind her and so she quickly came to the delighted conclusion that she had enough time to indulge in her little discovery.  
  
The First Lady stepped in front of the large mirror and peered closely at her reflection. She was dressed in a fairly typical ensemble of a forest green skirt suit with gold buttons fastened right up to her neckline. Christmassy, but modestly formal. The same of which could not be said for the outfit she was about to change into.  
  
Hillary started by slowly unbuttoning the thick fabric of her jacket, throwing it onto the bed along with the matching skirt. She slipped off the stretchy top she wore underneath before turning her attention to her underwear, making a quick change from white cotton to white lace before picking up the red velvet dress and holding it up against her figure. A coy smile crept across her face as she slipped the dress over her head and gently tugged it down. The soft material clung deliciously to all her curves, flaring out at the skirt with a soft white trim which fell barely halfway down her smooth thighs. The sleeves were adorned with the same fluffy trim, as well as the plunging neckline which revealed the scattering of freckles across her chest and the creamy soft skin of her cleavage, enhanced and pushed up by the fit of the dress. Hillary fastened the black belt around her slim waist with its gold buckle before stepping into the matching black boots. The boots came almost up to her knees, and gave her a fair bit more height than she was used to as she twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
She applied a little more lipstick, matching the ruby red of the velvet and she felt a mischievous thrill surge through her as she eyed her reflection, more than satisfied with the results. Her schedule had been so hectic lately and it had been a while since she’d had any real opportunity to let loose and feel good about herself. Both she and Bill had been so weighed down since the midterms; she figured a little bit of fun was long overdue.  
  
At that moment the bedroom door swung open interrupting her thoughts and Hillary let out a shriek, suddenly all too aware of the unwelcome prospect of being stumbled upon by her fourteen year old daughter in such a compromising outfit. She turned her head toward the door and was relieved to see it was only Bill standing there, a far off look of intensely stressed concentration on his face and his mind clearly elsewhere.  
  
“Hillary have you seen my damn-" But the rest of his strained words got lost in his throat in an instant as his eyes fell upon his wife, and the President was quickly rendered devoid of any level of coherent thought as his blood rushed south.  
  
A shy but devilish smile crept across Hillary’s rouged lips as she watched Bill’s reaction in delight, waiting for him to relocate his voice as he wordlessly opened and closed his mouth several times over.  
  
“When did you- fuck, _Hillary_ when did you get _that?”_  
  
Hillary giggled playfully, feeling her cheeks turn a similar shade to the velvet fabric she was dressed in. “I didn’t. There was a mix up with the costume deliveries for one of the Christmas events so…I figured they wouldn’t miss just one.”  
  
_“God…”_ Bill mumbled as he stepped closer, looking her up and down unable to drink her in fast enough. “Best thing to ever come out of those endless events.”  
  
Hillary smiled sympathetically, recognizing all too well the weariness in his voice and she brought her hands up to his shoulders. “Aw honey. You’ve been working too hard.”  
  
“So have you,” Bill sighed back, his eyes still lost on her figure but his ever-quick mind never letting her tendency to undercut herself slip by unnoticed, “I’ve hardly seen anything of you lately.”  
  
“Well…you can certainly see plenty of me now.” Hillary smiled somewhat shyly, suddenly feeling a little exposed at having such an ordinary conversation while dressed so revealingly.  
  
“Mmmm,” Bill’s gaze trailed down her body again, “god baby do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”  
  
Hillary’s small hand wandered down to the growing bulge in his pants and lightly squeezed him through the fabric. “I think I have a fairly good idea.”  
  
Bill let out a low groan at her touch and placed his own hands around her waist, sliding around to her lower back as he leaned in and connected his lips with hers. Both pairs of eyes quickly slipped shut and the room fell blissfully silent besides their quickened breathing and the soft longing moans of satisfaction whimpered against each others mouths.  
  
“Have you got time?” Hillary just about managed to gasp out between kisses as Bill’s hands eagerly began to explore her velvet adorned curves. Perhaps not the sexiest or most romantic question to utter in such an encounter, but given his position they both knew it was a necessary one.  
  
Bill nodded, mentally running over his schedule for the remainder of the day and quickly coming to the conclusion that nothing was as urgent as the situation he had unexpectedly found himself in. Hillary grinned at his confirmation and her eyes sparkled wickedly as she extricated herself from his arms, much to Bill’s curiosity and albeit short lived disappointment.  
  
“In that case…” Hillary turned around and quickly grabbed the matching Santa hat from her dressing table, settling it on her head loosely so that her blonde bangs still feathered across her forehead and the rest of her hair bounced around her shoulders as she spun back around to face him, a smile creeping through despite her best efforts to keep a straight face. “…have you been a good boy this year William?”  
  
Bill groaned at her tone and edged toward her again, eyes wandering all over her little outfit and wanting to touch her everywhere at once. “Aren’t _you_ supposed to be the judge of that?”  
  
Hillary pretended to think very carefully for a moment, shining eyes glancing toward the ceiling as she raised her hand to her hip. “I’m afraid the naughty and nice list is _strictly_ confidential until Christmas Eve.”     
  
“Is that so?” Bill drew in a breath, intensifying the connection of their locked gaze as Hillary nodded playfully sternly back at him. “In that case I guess I’ll just have to do _everything_ I can to be sure I’m on the right list until then.”  
  
Before Hillary could fire back a response his lips were back on hers, moving even more intensely and passionately against her than before as she slid her hand up to the back of his neck to draw him in. Bill pressed his tongue along her lower lip and Hillary granted him access as they quickly deepened the kiss. She could feel him getting harder against her thigh as he pressed into her and she quickly found herself grateful for his strong hands gripping around her hips, keeping her steady as she fought to keep her balance in her very high heeled boots.  
  
Bill’s kisses slowly made their way south, latching on to the tender skin of her neckline as his hands slid further down her back to caress her ass which was barely covered by the velvet flare of the skirt. She let out a soft gasp at his touch and Bill watched her, hypnotized by each quivering breath rising from her chest and inhaling the sweet scent of her creamy skin so flushed and intoxicating, the swell of her breasts almost spilling from their confines in her dress. He brought his hand up to touch her through the fabric, feeling the fullness of every soft curve from her waist to her cleavage and they both groaned at the contact. Hillary arched her back, grinding her hips into him as he recaptured her lips in another drawn out kiss while his hands continued their keen exploration.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, Bill reached underneath the snowy white trim of her dress and cupped his large hand over Hillary through her panties, massaging in smooth circles as he felt the increasing wetness of the pretty lace.  
  
“Mhmm god- _Bill,”_ Hillary moaned breathlessly, biting down on a glossy red lip as her eyes fluttered shut and she rolled her hips against his touch.  
  
“How does that feel baby,” Bill murmured against her ear, “naughty or nice?”  
  
Hillary’s suppressed giggle quickly turned to another moan as Bill slipped a long finger inside the white lace, swirling through the silky moisture before dipping inside her heat in one swift movement. Hillary gasped and allowed herself to be willed into submission and respond for just a moment or two, rocking against his skilled strokes before reaching down and gripping his wrist to still him and reestablish the control. _After all, she was the one in the costume here._  
  
“Are you trying to _seduce_ your way to the top of the nice list, Mr President?”  
  
Bill withdrew his fingers with a wicked grin, never breaking the intensity of their eye contact as he raised his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean.  
  
“Maybe. Is it working?”  
  
Hillary subconsciously wetted her lips, sapphire gaze burning into him beneath thick lashes as she looked him up and down then down again. “Mmm well let’s see shall we?”  
  
Delicate slender fingers made their way to the front of his pants, toying with his belt buckle as Bill watched blissfully paralyzed by her. A smile crept across Hillary’s lips as she pressed her hand against his cock through the fabric and felt the pulse of his arousal as he trembled, utterly at her mercy and she knew it.    
  
She took a firm step forward, relishing the power in the click of her high heeled boots and Bill automatically stepped back until she had him right where she wanted him, backed up against the bed. Her hands slipped slowly down from his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt and quickly discarding the garment to the floor. Pressing kisses along his newly exposed chest she lowered herself to her knees, smirking at the red lipstick marks she left behind there visibly trailed down his skin.     
  
They both reached for his zipper at the same time and she grinned at his impatience, fingers tangling together as they tugged his pants along with his briefs down to his ankles. Hillary placed her soft hands to rest on his thighs and instructed him to sit back on the bed which he did, all the while never taking his eyes off her even for a second. Unable to tear himself away from those big blue eyes so dark with lust, plump red lips and that little pink tongue wetting them in anticipation, the shaky rise and fall of her exposed chest, creamy and flushed as she drew in a trembling breath. The most perfect sight in the world, just for him.  
  
Hillary could feel the heat between her legs burning as she felt his eyes raking all over her with wonder and desire. She inched herself closer to him, parting her lips as she slipped out her tongue and then drew his cock into the hot wetness of her mouth.  
  
“Fuck _Hillary baby-"_ Bill’s words got lost in string of moaned encouragements, low and deep from the back of his throat as all the stresses and tensions weighing on him melted away with each flick of her tongue. He instinctively reached out to put his hand through her hair, the little Santa hat now slipping from her head movements until it fell all the way off leaving her golden locks slightly ruffled.  
  
Feeling his hands in her hair sent another thick flood of warmth between Hillary’s thighs as she caved her cheeks around him and Bill jerked his hips forward in automatic response. He could feel himself slowly losing control and he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. His grip tightened in her hair as he gathered every ounce of willpower he possessed and then his touch softened, urgently cupping Hillary’s cheek to still her.  
  
“Hillary- _god,_ please I need to be inside you.”  
  
Hillary glanced back up at him, eyes sparkling as they met with his pleading blue ones and she finally released him. Her ruby red lipstick was smudged now, lips swollen from her mouth being wrapped around him and she flashed him the most innocent smile in perfect contrast.  
  
“Lie back honey.” She whispered as she rose back to full height and watched as he willingly shuffled back against the pillows of their bed, gaze still locked on her, completely spellbound. She’d always reveled in the feeling of his eyes on her, deliberately now shaking her hair back over her shoulders and running her hands down the velvet of her short little dress to where it flared out over the exposed apex of her smooth thighs.  
  
_“Hillary,”_ Bill’s voice was growing more strained by the second with the little show she was giving him, and he was finding it harder and harder to resist slipping his own hand down to his throbbing hardness. “Please-"  
  
His breathing hitched and Hillary finally had mercy on him, climbing onto the bed herself and crawling up to him, parting her legs to straddle his lap. Bill could feel her breath, warm and sweet, as she pressed her lips against his once again, grinding against him and gasping into his mouth at the friction through her underwear. Both had finally reached their limits of teasing and Bill was soon feeling beneath the red velvet of her dress in search of Hillary’s panties, cupping and caressing the soft curve her ass before tugging damp white lace urgently down her legs. He encountered something of an obstacle in trying to remove them over the leather of her knee high boots, and in frustration he eventually opted to rip the delicate fabric to be rid of it once and for all.  
  
Now completely bare under her dress, Hillary reached for the soft white trim of the hemline to pull it off over her head when Bill’s hand reached out to stop her.  
  
“Leave it on baby.” He murmured, breath hot against her ear and her lips curled into a mischievous smile.  
  
“Whatever you want honey.”  
  
She lifted herself up slightly, guided by Bill’s large hands resting on her hips over the dress before sinking slowly down onto him. Hillary let out a low moan of satisfaction as her body swallowed the length of his cock all the way to the hilt, filling and stretching her and wrapping around him so tightly.  
  
“Damn,” Bill hissed out a shallow breath, throwing his head back against the pillows as he tried desperately to keep hold of his stamina, “god you feel so fucking good.”  
  
“You too baby,” Hillary groaned back, biting down on a plump smudged red lip between her white teeth, “you always feel so good inside me.”  
  
She could feel him throbbing, painfully hard as her body clenched around him tight and hot as she began to slowly roll her hips. Bill’s eyes snapped shut for a moment, overcome by the incredible sensation as he reached underneath her dress again to cup her supple skin, squeezing and aiding her movements as she gasped on top of him.  
  
Gradually increasing their pace Hillary rocked back and forth on his lap, silky walls gripping around him as he thrust up into her, meeting every roll of her hips and driving them both closer and closer toward the brink. His breathing was growing more and more ragged as he watched the heaving rise and fall of Hillary’s flushed chest moving above him, all pale and soft and pink and deliciously intoxicating. Bill slid his hand up from the clingy red velvet on her hips and pressed against her breast, kneading and squeezing and Hillary moaned at his touch.  
  
_“Ohhh Bill-"_ she whimpered, tilting her head back and running her own hand up along her velvet curves to meet his. Feeling his touch all over her body, on her, inside of her, the pleasure was almost too intense and her eyes slipped shut as she lifted then sank all the way down onto him again. With each rock and shift of her body she found friction rubbing against her swollen clit and cried out at the burning sensation building up inside of her. Bill could feel her getting wetter and wetter around him, clenching tightly and dripping where their bodies were connected and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.  
  
_“Hillary,”_ her name was falling from his lips over and over again now as she rode him, each word strung together with an almost incoherent combination of sweet talk and cursing, _“fuck Hillary baby, honey, so fucking tight, so fucking perfect,”_  
  
Every blissful word out of his mouth was hitting her straight between her thighs, winding the coil inside of her even tighter as she rolled her hips against him harder and harder until finally she couldn’t hold on any longer.  
  
“Baby I’m- going to-" the rest of her breathless words got lost in the softest whimpering moans as she came around him, every velvet ripple of her inner muscles gripping him tightly until with one last deep thrust he found his release as well. Hillary bit down on her lip as she felt him spilling himself hot inside her body, rocking slowly against him as they rode out the waves of pleasure together for as long as possible.  
  
“God,” Hillary slumped back onto the sheets beside him once they'd come down from their high, both panting to get their breath back and Bill pulled his arm around her to keep her close. Hillary nestled against Bill’s chest and he lazily toyed with the fluffy trim of her dress as their breathing slowly returned to normal, kissing the top of her head as they cuddled in comfortable silence until he finally found his voice again.  
  
“So…which list am I on now then?”  
  
Hillary smirked, shifting her body up to look at him with the lingering playful gleam in those blue eyes he loved so much. “After that? Hmm well I guess we’ll find out on Christmas Eve now won’t we?”  
  
Bill grinned back, scanning the floor for a moment before reaching down and picking up the little Santa hat and sliding it back over her head again. “Tell you what, if you promise to wear this little outfit again I won’t care what list I’m on.”  
  
“Oh really?” Hillary arched an eyebrow at him beneath the hat, now endearingly slipping over her forehead from the haphazard way in which Bill had put it on.  
  
“Mm-hm, besides, being on the naughty list together sounds like a _lot_ more fun.”  
  
Hillary let out a giggle as Bill flicked the fluffy white pompom of her hat, “well I certainly can’t argue with that!”  
  
She pressed another kiss softly to his lips before settling back into his arms, cherishing the rarity of a moment finally spent alone together like this, and feeling thoroughly pleased with herself in the knowledge that although in a definite unexpected way, the spirit of Christmas seemed to have finally arrived at the residence once more.


End file.
